Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Soundtrack)
Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius is movie soundtrack based on the Nickelodeon film of the same name was released on November 20, 2001 after the movie was released, by Sony Music Soundtrax, Columbia Records and Nick Records. There is also an untitled track that talks about chimps. It includes covers of DJ Jazzy Jeff and The Fresh Prince's "Parents Just Don't Understand" , Thomas Dolby's "She Blinded Me With Science" , and Kim Wilde's "Kids In America". Track listing No. Title Artist Length #. "Leave It Up to Me" - Aaron Carter 2:59 #. "Pop" (Deep Dish Cha-Ching Remix) - NSYNC 4:13 #. "Parents Just Don't Understand" - Lil' Romeo, Nick Cannon, and 3LW 3:55 #. "Intimidated" - Britney Spears 3:17 #. "He Blinded Me with Science" - Melissa Lefton 3:15 #. "A.C.'s Alien Nation" - Aaron Carter 3:23 #. "Kids in America" - No Secrets 3:07 #. "The Answer to Our Life"- Backstreet Boys 3:17 #. "The Chicken Dance" - Werner Thomas 1:32 #. "I Can Count on You" - True Vibe 3:46 #. "We Got the Beat" - The Go-Go's 2:31 #. "Go Jimmy Jimmy" - Aaron Carter 2:39 #. "Parents Just Don't Understand (Bonux Mix)" - Lil' Romeo, 3LW, and Nick Cannon 3:52 #. "Blitzkrieg Bop" - The Ramones 2:12 #. "Jimmy Neutron Theme" - Bowling for Soup 2:08 Original score Additionally, a promotional CD containing the score by John Debney was released for Academy Award consideration. No. Title Artist Length #. "Jimmy Neutron Theme" - Bowling for Soup 2:08 #. "Leave It Up to Me" - Aaron Carter 2:59 #. "Pop" (Deep Dish Cha-Ching Remix) - NSYNC 4:13 #. "Parents Just Don't Understand" - Lil' Romeo, 3LW, and Nick Cannon 3:55 #. "Intimidated" - Britney Spears 3:17 #. "He Blinded Me With Science" - Melissa Lefton and The Matrix 3:15 #. "A.C.'s Alien Nation" - Aaron Carter 3:23 #. "Kids in America" - No Secrets 3:07 #. "The Answer to Our Life" - Backstreet Boys 3:17 #. "The Chicken Dance" - Werner Thomas 1:32 #. "I Can Count on You" - True Vibe 3:46 #. "We Got the Beat" - The Go-Go's 2:31 #. "Go Jimmy Jimmy" - Aaron Carter 2:39 #. "Parents Just Don't Understand (Bonux Mix)" - Lil' Romeo, 3LW, and Nick Cannon 3:52 #. "Blitzkrieg Bop" - The Ramones 2:12 #. "Nickelodeon Logo" 0:14 #. "Air Force" 1:00 #. "Jimmy's Rocket Machine" 1:20 #. "Parents" 1:17 #. "Ready-to-Go-to-School Machine" 1:49 #. "The Plan (Part 1)" 0:37 #. "The Plan (Part 2)" 0:17 #. "Nick" 0:50 #. "The Worm" 0:20 #. "RetroLand Theme Park!" 0:40 #. "Oyster & Diamond" 0:34 #. "Alien Space Craft/Jimmy's Message" 3:02 #. "Options" 0:49 #. "Sneak Out" 1:09 #. "Invasion Alert" 0:34 #. "RetroLand Main" 0:14 #. "Good Night" 0:58 #. "Alien Abduction" 1:13 #. "The Wish" 0:47 #. "Say Goodbye/Angry Mob & 75/Launch" 7:07 #. "Beauty of Space/Meteor" 2:25 #. "The Alien Planet" 1:12 #. "Flying Jimmy" 0:50 #. "King Goobot's Shock" 0:20 #. "Poultra: God of Wrath (Part 1)" 0:10 #. "Poultra: God of Wrath (Part 2)" 0:20 #. "Prisoners" 1:10 #. "Cindy & Jimmy" 1:34 #. "Ooblar's Danger/Cell Dog Phone/Rescue" 3:09 #. "Stadium" 0:23 #. "Bring on the Humans" 0:47 #. "The Incubation" 0:48 #. "Sacrifice" 0:29 #. "The Plan" 1:40 #. "Jimmy to the Rescue" 2:02 #. "Escape from the Planet/The Big Chase" 2:42 #. "Jimmy Is the Winner/Apologize" 2:15 #. "The End" 0:13 Total length: 82:58 Category:Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Category:Nickelodeon albums Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Paramount albums Category:Film soundtracks